Varitas a la venezuelensii
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Unos magos venezolanos, recién llegados a Australia, necesitan comenzar a manejar la "magia con varitas", y para ello tendrán que adquirirlas, en un relato que participa en el reto mensual de octubre "Mi primera varita" del "Foro de las Expansiones" y que es parte de la "Magia Venezuelensii migrada a Australia".


**Varitas a la Venezuelensii**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Este fic participa en el_ _ **reto mensual de octubre "Mi Primera Varita"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones".**_

 _La idea es cumplir esta norma: "Se trata de escribir sobre la obtención de un mago (o varios) de su primera varita."_

 _Por supuesto, no puedo escoger otra expansión que la que estoy trabajando, la_ _ **Magia Venezuelensii migrada a Australia.**_ _ **(1)**_

* * *

 _Sydney, Australia, martes 2 de enero de 1.995, 9:30 a.m. (hora local)_

La primera sesión de clases del año nuevo para Salvador y María Inmaculada estaba a punto de comenzar, aunque el profesor Paul Hitchens se encontraba resolviendo algunas gestiones relacionadas a la Escuela de Magia de Sydney, lo que había retrasado su llegada al campus.

Mientras esperaban, Salvador centró su atención en un viejo periódico colocado en una mesita cercana. Al tomarlo, notó que las fotografías se movían, lo que le pareció curioso:

—Mira, María —le mostró la hoja de prensa—, cómo se mueven las imágenes.

—Vaya, que loco —sonrió la bruja, mirando y luego devolviéndosela a su esposo. Salvador comenzó a hojearlo, notando que era una edición del 6 de diciembre del _Southern Prophet._ Al desplegar la hoja, encontró una nota destacada:

 _ **Listos los participantes en el Torneo Mundial de Clubes de Quidditch.**_

 _ **Un equipo chileno representará a Sudamérica.**_

 _Con el agónico triunfo del_ _ **Almagro**_ _en la final de la Liga Suramericana de Quidditch se completaron los equipos que a partir de la primera semana de enero se encontrarán en Sydney en el Torneo Mundial de Clubes de Quidditch, quien coronará al club vencedor como Campeón Mundial del Torneo que agrupa a los equipos campeones de quidditch de diversas partes del mundo mágico._

 _Además del_ _ **Almagro**_ _, equipo chileno que venció al_ _ **Porto Alegre**_ _brasileño por 280 a 260 en Lima, asistirán al torneo el_ _ **Heresunge**_ _español, ganador de la Copa Europea (la cual se llamará a partir del venidero año "Quidditch Champions League") en una emocionante final contra el_ _ **Puddlemere United**_ _por 320 a 170; el mexicano_ _ **Águilas del América,**_ _representante norteamericano; el_ _ **Gimbi Giant-Slayers**_ _de Etiopía, vigente campeón africano; el_ _ **Toyohashi Tengu**_ _, bicampeón de la copa asiática y el local_ _ **Woollongong Warriors,**_ _quien eliminó a su gran rival, el_ _ **Thundelarra Thunderers,**_ _al apalearlo 470 a 150 en la final de la Liga Oceánica disputada a finales de noviembre en Christchurch, Nueva Zelanda._

—Vaya —María Inmaculada se sorprendió con la expresión de Salvador, mientras éste dejaba el trozo de prensa mágica de donde lo había tomado, pero no lo interrumpió—, _Almagro_ … ¿Así no se llamaba el equipo con el que nos cruzamos en el aeropuerto de Santiago?

—Creo… ¿por qué?

—¿Recuerdas que iban a Lima por no-se-qué contra el Porto Alegre, o algo así?

—Mmmm… Sí.

—Pues parece que ganaron, van a algo así como un mundial de clubes. No entendí muy bien, mi inglés aún no es muy bueno, pero van a jugar contra unos españoles, mexicanos, y un equipo de acá.

—Mmmmm… —María no pudo comentar más nada, pues justo en ese momento había llegado el profesor Paul, y sonreía al verlos conversar en español.

— _Buenos días, Salvador, María, ¿ya están preparados?_

— _Buenos días, profesor Hitchens_ —saludó Salvador, levantándose. Hitchens sonrió nuevamente, e invitó a los venezolanos a pasar a su despacho.

— _Disculpen la tardanza, tuve que aplicar algunas sanciones, algo que no me gusta, pero son las cosas de la Dirección de la Escuela de Magia. Hoy debemos hablar de la magia con varitas._

— _Emmmm, profesor —_ interrumpió Salvador, mientras María Inmaculada miraba preocupada—, _nosotros no tenemos varita todavía._

— _Ciertamente, aún no han tenido la oportunidad de visitar a nuestro creador de varitas, Ollivander. Tenemos que programar esa visita; este Ollivander trabaja con materiales un poco más "flexibles" que sus primos de Inglaterra._

— _¿Cómo es eso, profesor Hitchens? —_ preguntó María Inmaculada.

— _Ah, que él tiende a usar materiales diversos, núcleos diferentes. Les explico: las varitas son una combinación de madera de un árbol y un material mágico que compone el núcleo, que depende de cada mago._

— _¿Y cuáles serían esos "materiales mágicos"? —_ preguntó Salvador, a lo que Hitchens respondió sonriendo:

— _Pueden ser desde fibra de corazón de dragón, pluma de cola de fénix, nervio de minotauro, hasta hebra de cabello de veela… Cualquier material de una criatura mágica puede usarse, y eso le da características particulares a cada varita, junto con la madera. Eso lo sabe detectar Ollivander. Y él, que vive y trabaja acá en Australia, usa materiales mágicos autóctonos o incluso provenientes del lugar de nacimiento del mago —_ Ambos venezolanos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de entender lo que el profesor Hitchens les había comentado. Luego de unos segundos, donde Salvador se preguntaba cuál sería la combinación adecuada para él y María Inmaculada, el profesor volvió a hablar—: _Si ustedes lo desean, podemos ir a la tienda de Ollivander para que conversemos sobre sus varitas, si les sirve alguna de las que tenga o prefieren una con materiales propios._

Salvador, María Inmaculada y el profesor Hitchens salieron de la Escuela de Magia de Sydney, con ánimos diversos, rumbo a The Rocks, puesto que la sede australiana de Ollivander estaba integrada al Ministerio de Magia, en un local que desde la llegada del primero de los sucesores australianos de "los hacedores de finas varitas" se había ubicado en lo que posteriormente sería la entrada al ministerio.

Al llegar, entraron a un local que recordaba una vieja sastrería, con un gran espejo, un mesón y estantes llenos de cajitas que a Salvador le recordaron las cajas de lapiceros de lujo, pero mucho más grandes. Mientras tanto, María Inmaculada detallaba los objetos sobre el estante: la antigua caja registradora al lado de un moderno teléfono inalámbrico, y un antiguo mapa de la Bahía de Sydney que cubría el frente del estante.

Luego de un minuto, se asomó por una puerta oculta un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de sonrisa dicharachera y voz cantarina:

— _¡Profesor, bienvenido de regreso!_

— _Gracias, Ollivander, le presento a unos estudiantes que me asignó el Ministerio, son de Venezuela: Salvador y María Inmaculada_ —luego de estrechar manos con Adrian Ollivander, primo lejano del Ollivander londinense, el profesor preguntó—: _¿tendría alguna varita para ellos?_

— _Bueno_ —se detuvo por unos segundos, como si estuviera paladeando el contacto con los brujos, e incluso se sobó varias veces las manos. Luego, reaccionó, y sonriendo comentó—: _Le comento que me acaban de llegar maderas y materiales mágicos muy interesantes, y creo que para la dama tengo la varita correcta._

— _¿Sí?_ —preguntó María Inmaculada, más preocupada que interesada.

— _Sí, déme un minuto. Para el caballero tendría que hacer un poco más de investigación._

Y dicho esto, Ollivander se alejó, entrando a un pasillo formado por estantes que se llenaban de suelo a techo con infinidad de cajas. El profesor Hitchens le aclaró a los venezolanos:

— _Adrian es extremadamente perceptivo, nada más darles la mano y él entiende la magia que ustedes manejan. Allí viene._

— _Usted, mi señora, maneja mucho la herbología, las pociones, es muy curativa. Le queda bien un nucleo de pluma de quetzalcoatl, el fénix maya. Y tengo una varita que me gustaría que pruebe —_ le acercó la primera varita, que María Inmaculada tomó con mano temblorosa. Cuando Ollivander le indicó que la agitara, no hubo ningún resultado, lo que le hizo indicar—. _Mmmm… Cerezo y quetzalcoatl no van con usted. Veamos esta —_ le acercó una segunda varita, ligeramente más larga. María la tomó con más tranquilidad, y con el contacto, la varita vibró ligeramente y al agitarla, hizo sonar la caja registradora, lo que sorprendió a la bruja y sonreir a Ollivander—. _¡Excelente! Es una madera de su tierra; la llaman apamate; ¡maravilloso!_

— _¡Gracias a Dios y la Reina! —_ exclamaron los venezolanos al mismo tiempo; aunque Salvador había quedado con dudas. Ollivander le dio cumplida respuesta:

— _En su caso, mi señor, usted maneja más los hechizos y encantamientos, necesita una varita más robusta, que le permita canalizar mejor su magia… Diría que una varita de roble, sequoia, samán, hasta de baobab le serviría. Y un núcleo poderoso, quizás de fibra de minotauro, o quizás algo más…_

— _¿Y acá no tiene nada de eso, Adrian? —_ preguntó el profesor Hitchens.

— _No, lamentablemente no —_ aunque volvió a encerrarse en sus reflexiones. Unos segundos más tarde, dijo—. _Creo que su combinación adecuada sería con un material muy escaso, y por lo tanto costoso. Tendré que pedirlo: pluma de águila andina, un núcleo muy poderoso, casi como la escama del dragón vasco, el "heresunge". Si lo pido hoy, me lo pueden conseguir para la próxima semana._

— _¿Y de la madera?_

— _Tengo sequoia, pero creo que mejor sería samán._

— _Y si yo la consigo_ —consultó Salvador, pensando en un samán en particular—, _¿me puede hacer la varita con esa madera?_

—Salvador, ¿de dónde vas a sacar madera de samán? —preguntó María Inmaculada en español.

—Sabes que mi tío la mueve —respondió igualmente en español—, y ese tiene contactos con los militares, quizás le puedan conseguir una rama del Samán de Güere.(2)

—Ok, entiendo… _Señor Ollivander —_ preguntó de regreso al hacedor de varitas—, _¿Cómo cuánto requeriría?_

— _Con una rama de no más de… —_ movió las manos haciendo medidas mentales— _25 pulgadas de largo por una o una y media de diámetro, que sea suficientemente recta._

— _Serían unos sesenta centímetros, y unos tres o cuatro de diámetro —_ aclaró el profesor Hitchens luego de unos cálculos mentales.

— _En el momento que me llegue la pluma y la madera, no pasarían más de dos o tres días y le tendría la varita lista._

— _Excelente, señor Ollivander —_ volvieron a estrechar las manos Salvador y Adrian, sellando tácitamente el acuerdo.

Apenas llegaron a la casa en Bondi Beach, Salvador llamó a su tío Francisco, preocupado por la hora. El brujo sabía que su sobrino lo llamaría a horas intempestivas ("El tabaco no miente, recuerda", le indicó cuando Salvador se disculpó), y le garantizó que le conseguiría la rama del Samán de Güere, del tamaño adecuado para lo que requería y "un poquito más por si acaso".

Efectivamente, a los dos días, Salvador recibía la "buena noticia" que su tío había logrado conseguirle dos buenas ramas del Samán de Güere, y que ya estaban siendo enviadas hacia Sydney. De esta forma, el lunes 8 de enero fue el día en que Salvador recibió su reluciente varita de samán y núcleo de pluma de águila andina, y comenzó, junto a María Inmaculada, a manejar los fundamentos de la "magia con varitas".

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de_ _ **Sorg-esp,**_ _fortalecida y aumentada, entre otros, por_ _ **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone**_ _y_ _ **Muselina,**_ _del Foro "_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _" de ffn, y que ahora se encuentran en "_ _ **El Foro de las Expansiones**_ _". Luego de su publicación en el reto, pasará a ser parte del long-fic "Desde Venezuela hasta Australia", donde se narra las aventuras de Salvador y María Inmaculada desde que se conocieron en Venezuela hasta que se encuentran con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley._

(2) El "Samán de Güere" es un samán ubicado en Aragua, Venezuela, donde se dice que Simón Bolívar comenzó el desarrollo de su plan de liberación de las provincias de la Capitanía General de Venezuela del dominio español; posteriormente fue "tomado" por los principales "comandantes" de las intentonas golpistas de 1.992 como "lugar de inspiración".

* * *

 **Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela!** Si algún relato me ha costado terminar (y por extensión algún capítulo del long-fic de los Hernández en Australia), ha sido éste. Espero que lo disfruten, y espero sus comentarios! Salud y saludos!


End file.
